


Just Go To Sleep

by pretty_ish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Crying, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pretty_ish/pseuds/pretty_ish
Summary: Felix can't sleep so Jisung decides to help him.





	Just Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this instead of my co-op report and now I'm temporarily fired until I finish it. So you better fucking enjoy.

     "Uh fuck yeah, Woojin, harder!" Felix covered his ears with his pillows, screaming over the sound of his roommate, Chris, being fucked by his boyfriend for the fourth night in a row.

     "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. However, the noise didn't stop and Felix felt even more enraged. He threw his covers off, pulling on his sweater and stepping into his slippers as he left his room in his pyjamas. He grumbled, trying to muffle the noise of Chris' slutty moans with his hands as he walked out of the apartment door.

     He headed up a few floors before coming to the apartment door of his friends Jisung and Seungmin. He knocked rapidly on the door until Jisung answered with a tired face. Felix huffed and wrapped his arms around Jisung, whining about Chris and Woojin and sleep deprivation.

     "Jisungie!" He groaned. Jisung just grumbled and brought him in, shutting the door behind them. "Chris and Woojin won't stop!" He said. Jisung, confused as to what Felix was on about, brought the latter to his couch, letting him sit down.

     "What are you talking about?" He scoffed, finally getting a good look at Felix. His eyes widened at Felix's heavy eye bags. "Yo, you look dead." He said in disbelief. Felix pouted and nodded.

     "Chris hyung and Woojin hyung have been going at it every night since he got here and I can't sleep because they're so loud." Felix sighed. He rubbed at his eyes and whined again. "I hate it." Jisung tsked, trying to keep in his laughter.

     "But it's only 10..." Jisung pointed out. Felix nodded. "Ah, that sucks. So what do you plan on doing? Staying here till Woojin hyung leaves?" Jisung asked. Felix nodded again. "Well, you'll have to ask Seungmin."

     "I thought he was at Jeongin's for the weekend." Felix said.

     "He is, but he might be a bit angry if I don't tell him you're sleeping in his room-"

     "I'm not sleeping in his room!" Felix protested. Jisung frowned and huffed.

     "Well then where _will_ you sleep?" Jisung asked.

     "You sleep in Seungmin's room." Felix told him. "And I'll sleep in yours." He said.

     "No, he'd fucking kill me." Jisung said. Felix gave him puppy eyes. "You can't pay me enough money." Jisung scoffed. Felix rolled his eyes and huffed, flopping back onto the couch.

     "Ugh, then we'll have to share a bed." Felix said.

     "No way! Just sleep on the couch!" Jisung quickly rejected, standing up in a defensive manner.

     "No!" Felix whined, elongating the 'o'. "I don't wanna sleep on the couch it'll hurt my neck."

     "Well I'm not sleeping on the couch." Jisung said, crossing his arms.

     So they shared the bed because they were both too stubborn to use Seungmin's bed or the couch. Annoyingly, Felix kept squirming, tossing and turning, pulling up and down on the blankets while Jisung laid there, trying his best to ignore him.

     "Felix." Jisung said as Felix huffed. Felix looked at him, the only light illuminating their darkness being the fairy lights from across the room.

     "What?"

     "Settle down." Jisung said in a stern tone. It was funny coming from Jisung who was constantly hyper and bouncing around. However, when it came to Jisung's sleep, the boy was very serious about it. Felix nodded and shrunk into the sheets.

     He stopped, but after a bit he kept tossing around, tsking when he couldn't find the right position to sleep in. Jisung got sick of it and sat up, staring at Felix angrily.

     "I said stop." He huffed.

     "I can't sleep." Felix said.

     "Yeah, no shit, it's cause you keep moving around. Just relax." He said before plopping his head back down on the pillow. Felix nodded and stared at Jisung as he tried to sleep.

     "I still can't sleep." Felix said. Jisung, with his eyes still closed let out a loud sigh.

     "I can tell." He said, opening his eyes to look at Felix who had a pitiful expression on his face. Jisung stood up again and motioned Felix to follow him, making his way to the kitchen. "You're probably hungry." He said. He turned on the light and Felix squinted his eyes.

     "No, I ate enough dinner." Felix said.

     "Then have some warm milk." Jisung said, opening the fridge. He poured some milk, vanilla extract, and honey into a pot and turned on the stove. Felix watched over his shoulder as he stirred the milk. Jisung felt a cold air brush against his neck and flinched away.

     "Ah! Never breathe on me again!" He said, holding out the wooden spoon. Felix chuckled at him and just waved him off.

     "Chill, bro it's not on purpose." Felix reassured him. Jisung just rolled his eyes and turned back around. When the milk was all warm, Jisung had Felix sit down on the bed while he drank it.

     "Feeling tired?" Jisung asked as they both finished their cups. Felix shrugged and placed his cup down on the bedside table. Jisung sighed and did the same. They sat in silence for a bit, Jisung almost falling asleep.

     "Sorry." Felix said quietly. Jisung didn't reply, only laying back down on the bed with a huff.

     "I heard masturbating can help someone sleep." Jisung said.

     "Jisung, what the fuck." Felix snapped.

     "What? I said I heard, I don't _know_."

     "Not that, just the suggestion is weird." Felix said. Jisung grumbled.

     "Whatever." He said. "Why don't you just try it?" Jisung suggested. Felix shook his head. "What. You want me to do it for you?" Felix gasped and moved away as Jisung laughed.

     "Jisung!" Felix scolded. "Stop telling me to touch myself."

     "I didn't say you. I said me." Jisung said. "But if you don't fall asleep by 3, I'm throwing you out on the couch." He told him. Felix groaned.

     "But I'm not..." He started.

     "Not what?" Jisung asked. Felix held a pillow to his chest and pouted. "Not turned on?" He said. Felix nodded. "That's not a problem for me, I know what you like, Lixie." Jisung said. Felix felt shivers run down his back at Jisung's tone.

     He gasped as Jisung reached forward, placing his hand on the other boy's knee. Jisung chuckled at his reaction, looking up at Felix with hooded eyes.

     "See? I know what you like." He said. He moved his hand up to Felix's thigh, lightly running his finger nails over the fabric covered skin. Felix held the pillow tight, trying to keep in a whimper. "You're so submissive. No one would ever think so, what with that confidence and deep voice, you come off strong, but you simply melt when someone touches the right spots." He growled, pinching at Felix's inner thighs.

     Felix's face burned bright red and he looked away. It was too much. How could he look at Jisung when he was so intimidating? All he was doing was touching his thigh and rambling about, but there was something in his voice that made Felix's stomach light up like a fire.

     "Am I right, Lixie?" Jisung asked. Felix quietly nodded and Jisung reached up, moving Felix's head to turn to his with his index finger. "Then, just let yourself fall apart in my arms." Felix nodded and shut his eyes as Jisung connected their lips softly.

     Their lips danced together, Jisung's dominating with no problem, as Felix knew to submit, letting Jisung's passion flow through his lips and to Felix's. Felix whimpered quietly as Jisung lightly bit his bottom lip. Jisung's hands moved down to Felix's growing hard on, palming him through his pyjamas. Felix moaned into Jisung's mouth, gasping when Jisung used the chance to slip in his tongue.

     "You fall apart so easily, it's so cute." Jisung said, pulling away. He left Felix's lips red and glossy with saliva. He smirked at the sight and kissed the corner of the other boy's lips, down his jaw and his neck. His hand moved under the waistband of Felix's pants and boxers, holding Felix's cock in his hand.

     "Ah, Jisung..." Felix let out as Jisung began to rub his thumb over the tip. Jisung used Felix's precum as lube, spreading it down the boy's length.

     "What is it?" Jisung asked, continuing to layer kisses down Felix's neck. Felix moaned when Jisung adjusted his grip and speed.

     "I-It's good." Felix said. Jisung hummed.

     "I'm glad you like it." He said, stroking Felix's member. Felix's back arched off of the mattress when Jisung let his thumb slide over his tip. He covered his face with his pillow and whined into it. "Oh, you like that?" Jisung asked. Felix hummed and nodded. "Speak, Lixie."

     "Y-yes..." Felix gasped out. Jisung smirked and stopped to pull the pillow out of Felix's arms. Felix let out a mewl at both the loss of the pillow and Jisung's hand.

     "What was that?" Jisung said. His hand hovered over Felix's member and Felix somehow knew that if he didn't answer him then Jisung wouldn't touch him anymore. "Tell me, baby." Felix gasped at his harsh tone and the pet name, feeling butterflies pool in his stomach.

     "I-I like it." Felix said quietly. So Jisung let his hand slide back up and down on Felix's shaft, stopping at the tip to let his thumb slide over momentarily. Felix flinched every time he touched it, moaning and panting for Jisung to do it more. Jisung listened, playing with Felix's tip with one hand, pinching at his inner thighs with the other whilst he kissed and bruised Felix's neck with his mouth.

     "Ah, Sungie, I'm gonna come!" Felix warned. Jisung didn't stop, blowing air lightly on the marks he had made, causing Felix to shiver.

     "Then do it." Jisung said. After a few more strokes of Jisung's hand, Felix came onto his stomach, choking out a moan as Jisung kept going. Jisung continued to touch Felix, scratching lightly on his bare thighs and pumping his cock vigorously. He bit the skin on Felix's collar bone, making Felix yelp.

     "Jisung, that's enough..." He gasped as tears came to his eyes. Jisung kissed his cheek tenderly, leaning towards the latter ear.

     "I want you to absolutely fall apart from my hand. Coming once isn't enough." Jisung told him. Felix nodded and gripped onto the bed sheets, tears of pleasure falling down his face and sobs coming from his mouth. "That's right, sweetie. Just let go." Jisung hummed.

     Felix came again into Jisung's hand, crying and weeping about how it's too much. Jisung stopped and kissed Felix's forehead before moving back to stare at him. The boy panted heavily, trying to control himself as he twitched from overstimulation. He could still feel Jisung's hands on his body, touching the best parts to get a reaction out of him.

     "How do you feel?" Jisung asked, chuckling a bit. Felix sighed as the fog in his brain cleared up. He shut his eyes tightly and covered his face, pulling his legs up to hide his member.

     "I'm so embarrassed!" He huffed. Jisung giggled and brushed back Felix's hair.

     "You're fine. I'll bring some wipes to clean you up." Jisung said, leaving the room. Felix peaked his eyes out of his hands when Jisung came back, watching as the latter cleaned him up, taking his time to make sure he was all clean. Jisung sighed and laid down next to Felix, closing his eyes.

     "What about you?" Felix said. Jisung opened and eye, furrowing his eyebrows at Felix.

     "I'm too tired to get turned on right now. But it's cute that you'd think of me." Jisung cooed. Felix huffed and cuddled up to Jisung's side, letting his eyes flutter shut.

     That night, both of the boys had the best rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my nsfw twt
> 
> @/thatbitchdwyn


End file.
